


Library Moments

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt is a naughty boy and can't keep his hands off his co-worker/lover.





	Library Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody owns themselves, I don’t make money of this and it’s not meant to be offensive in any way. (I think that covers it all…)
> 
> I have just quickly read through this and have no one who helps me with that anymore, so if anythings off that’s on me.

Matt was working with his boyfriend, Mark, and most days it wasn’t a problem to be close to the one he shared intimacy with. But on days like this one, a slow afternoon at the public library, Matt felt like he would die from boredom. And the only thing keeping Matt the least bit motivated was to look at Mark.

 

Matt was working the checkout counter and had propped his head up in his hand while he looked at Mark walking between bookshelves and returning books to their right places. Mark had a nice, tight and black shirt on and Matt couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what was under the shirt. All that skin that he was allowed to kiss and explore. That back that still had red imprints of Matt’s nails from when they fucked earlier that day, in the morning before heading off to work. Matt let one hand wander over his own hip, pressing against the bruises that Mark had left on him as he had held him down against the bed earlier.

 

Matt let his eyes wander down to Mark’s waist, remembering how he had wrapped his legs desperately around his lover, down further and imagined the shapely but rather flat ass bare. Matt propped himself up and let his hand wander to his growing cock, scoffing at himself for popping a boner just from imagining his boyfriend naked; how old was he? Twelve?

 

Mark came by Matt at the checkout counter again to pick up more books to put back and raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. “What's up with you? You look all flushed, are you sick?”

 

Matt let go of his dick and stood up more straight, leaning over the counter a bit to get closer to Mark, gave him his most coy smile – complete with a lip bite. “Just thinking of you...” Matt let the sentience ebb out and leave the rest up to Mark’s imagination.

 

Mark just huffed and tried to hide his amusement as he packed his wagon with more books, before heading off between the bookshelves again, leaving Matt pouting and pants growing uncomfortably tighter. _Damn my good fashion sense_ , Matt thought to himself as the zipper pressed hard against his bulge and he watched Mark walk away.

 

Before he could do anything about his situation a woman came up to Matt and asked for the children's book section and that was a predicament Matt hadn’t expected, but should have foreseen as he let himself fantasize about Mark’s body without clothes and pressed against his own. Now his erection was visibly tenting his pants and the poor woman wanted him to show her the bookshelves.

 

Matt made a quick excuse that he had to stay and man the desk, but gave her as good directions as he could and sent her on her way. It made him realize though that he had to make something about his problem. Matt grabbed the biggest book in the pile on the counter and waited until the woman disappeared between the shelves before putting up the _back soon_ sign and hurrying after Mark.

 

He found Mark in the atlas section and sneaked up behind Mark as quietly as he could, putting away the book and pressing up against Mark’s backside. Mark stiffened but soon relaxed into Matt’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and buried his head against Mark’s neck.

 

“What’s up, pretty?” Mark asked and Matt whined, curled up closer to his boyfriend and let him feel his problem. Mark just laughed softly at him, teased him. “Got a problem?”

 

Matt sighed as Mark turned around in his embrace and grabbed him around his neck, holding him still as he kissed Matt senseless. When Mark pulled away Matt couldn’t help but chase his lips slightly, not wanting the soft slide of lips against lips end so quickly, and whined as tad too loudly as Mark’s hand found it’s way down his front to massage against the tent on the front of his pants.

 

“Shh, baby.” Mark cooed and Matt hid his face against Mark’s shoulder to muffle his groans a bit. Mark’s hand held steady around his neck again, while the other continued to tease him through his pants. “What brought this on, pretty baby? What got you so worked up?”

 

Matt nibbled on Mark’s skin, thought of how Mark had held him down that morning and how he wanted to tell Mark what those images did to him, but all he could answer was, “You.” And Mark laughed softly against his hair, making him shiver and desperately press closer. “Need you.”

 

“You need me? What do you need, baby?” Mark teased, removing his hand from the front of Matt’s pants to rest it against his hip instead, rubbing over the bruises.

 

Matt sobbed and pressed closer, wanting Mark’s hand back to give him the relief he needed so badly. If he had been turned on before, it was nothing compared to how his body hummed with arousal at Mark’s touch and breath whispering over his skin.

 

“Please, Mark, I need a quickie. Here, now – just... please?” Matt babbled, rather incoherently, and felt Mark pull back; getting ready to protest. “Please, Mark, no. Please, please, _please_ – I need it so bad.”

 

Mark pushed Matt back and he stumbled a bit and fell back against the bookshelf behind himself, looking into his lovers eyes; Mark looked like he was in pain. Like he wanted to say yes, but Matt also knew it was against everything Mark believed in about proper workplace ethics.

 

He bit his lip and leaned back, popping open the buttons on his pants and reaching into them – waiting for Mark to make up his mind and giving his good incentives to make the right choice.

 

“We only got three minutes… Let’s do this fast.” Mark sighed with a look at his watch after just a couple of seconds and Matt couldn’t help but smirk – _victory_. “And you better be quiet.”

 

Matt pushed off the bookshelf and reached for Mark’s pants, undoing them expertly; silently wondering just how many times had he opened them before? Mark’s hands found their way to his ass and squeezed hard enough to make Matt gasp, before pulling his opened pants down just below his ass and exposing him to the cold air.

 

“Fucking hell, Mark!” Matt gasped and leaned closer, but Mark sidestepped him and pushed him up against a shelf with books of maps over Europe. “Right front pocket, hurry up.” Matt panted as Mark’s hands started patting down his pockets in search for lube and after a second – that felt like a minute, an eternity in these sorts of situations – Matt finally felt the slick fingers of his lover slide between his legs and inside him. A hand covered his mouth as Mark worked him opened and ready steadily, fingers pressing precisely into him and every brush over Matt's prostate had red hot spikes of pleasure travel down his spine to his groin.

 

As a third finger entered him, Matt was barely holding on to reality anymore; his head spun and all he could think of was Mark's fingers scissoring him opened and Mark's cock rubbing up against his hip, focusing on not mewling out loud and not coming in his pants just yet. He was so close and still wanted so much more. He wanted everything.

 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Mark whispered against Matt's neck and twisted his fingers inside of him, making Matt bite his lip to stifle a long row of groans and curses threatening to escape him. “Such a cockslut, aren't you?”

 

Matt just shook his head and let it fall forward, resting it against a book – _Belgian maps of the past and present_. Casting a glance down he made an effort to hold himself back from just coming untouched over a Swedish road atlas; a book that had never been checked out as long as he had worked at the library.

 

When Mark's fingers retracted Matt desperately tried to push back and keep them inside, but Mark just pulled them all the way out and left Matt gasping for air. As Mark rearranged Matt and slicked up his cock with the rest of the lube Matt felt as if he couldn't draw a full breath, his head spun with what was to come. And when he felt the head of Mark's cock press against his rim he forced his hips back, impaling himself on Mark – a hard and fast slide back that had his back arch from the amazing feeling filling and warming him.

 

Mark drew a sharp breath at the same time that Matt heard a couple of people settling down in the couches on the other side of the bookshelf. Matt looked behind himself and saw Mark's horrified face; _the senior activity centers weekly book club_ , he thought.

 

Mark started pulling out, but Matt held onto him and reached to whisper straight into his ear. “If you don't empty inside me you'll walk out with an obvious hard-on before eight seventy year old ladies that could drop dead from a heart attack at any moment. Do you wish to kill a grandmother?” Mark's grip on Matt's hips tightened and he shook his head. “Good. Now, fuck me like the good boyfriend you are.” _And let's hope they're all deaf_ , Matt added silently to himself and bit his lip again, resting against the books before himself and hoping to get off quickly.

 

The first slow drag as Mark pulled out and then shoved inside again hard had Matt's fingers curl desperately. He had a hard time keeping back a low groan that surely would have alerted the book club of the indecency going on right next to them. Mark stilled after the first push and laughed low in his ear.

 

“You're so good for me, baby. Just keep being a good boy and be quiet, I'll take care of you.” And then he speeded up his thrusts, bringing Matt to the tips of his toes; Matt desperately tried to shift out of the position to not let Mark hit his prostate with every thrust, but Mark held on to him and as he hit Matt's pleasure spot right on Matt moaned through gritted teeth. Mark immediately stilled behind him.

 

A second – two, three, four – where neither of them breathed; listening for a sign of the book club noticing what they were doing, waiting for someone to come and see who had caused the noise. Matt found to his dismay that the panicked moment made him leak precome like crazy, the thought of maybe being caught turning him on even more.

 

And then Mark started rolling his hips quietly against Matt's ass, hit his spot with every slow roll and made Matt see stars. Matt bit into his fist and pressed his eyes closed, reached down and curled his fingers around his own hard cock; he could barely hold on, he was too close already.

 

He felt his body go rigid in anticipation and Mark's short nails dig into his already bruised hips to stave off his own orgasm. A quick look over his shoulder and he saw how blessed out Mark looked; eyebrow drawn together, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It was almost enough to bring Matt over, but something was still missing.

 

He stopped biting into his hand – a white mark already etched into his skin and maybe it would bruise if he was lucky – and reached back to bring Mark's head closer. “Tell me, Mark, how does it feel to fuck me? You like my ass tight around that nice cock of yours? It feels so big inside me, like you're splitting me open just right, I lo…” He didn't get further before Mark took a painful grip around his hips, trusted deep and bit into his neck hard – spilling his release into Matt with shallow thrusts.

 

Matt pumped himself fast, almost desperately, and loved the feeling of Mark's seed marking him on the inside; branding him as his. Three jerks and he came hard into his hand; his skin tingling at the different sensations assaulting his senses, pain and pleasure fighting to take him over.

 

When he came down from his high Mark was already pulling out, easing his nails out off the imprints of his fingers on Matt's swollen hips, licking over the bruise in his neck. Matt sighed at the sensation and cleaned his hand off on his undershirt; he could change out of it in the bathroom and just wear his long sleeved shirt for the rest of the day.

 

As he stood there, catching his breath and basking in the afterglow with Mark's hands soothing down his neck and back, Mark leaned in and whispered into his ear. “As soon as we get home you're gonna get a good spanking for this, baby.”

 

Matt's spent cock twitched at the thought and he had to bite into his bottom lip to not groan as Mark left him between the bookshelves. He was already looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! Since I started publishing here I’ve only missed to publish something one month, but was cutting it pretty close this time around…
> 
> Hope you like it, feel free to give feedback/love! :)


End file.
